Watching Money.../Chapter 14
On one side of the room, Omega starts talking to a green holographic figure resembling Jake, Green figure: You can call me whatever you want, but I'm still Jake. Omega: Look Delta, I couldn't believe it either. You see, I still believe I am Violet Nightshade, but there's something inside me that just clicked when I saw pictures of our past selves. Delta: Huh? On the other side of the room, the other eighteen sims are just talking. Josh: This is so weird. I know that we've been in a tunnel... Leaf: That's what I've been saying! In twenty minutes, Jake and Violet turned from humans into robots, and... Summer: ...and we are wanted. Yeah, we get it. Sky: Wait, be quiet for a sec. Everyone shuts up for a second, and a loud banging sound is heard. Juwon: What's that. Sage: If you forgot, we ARE wanted, so people know we are in here. ???: C'mon! You can do it faster. Omega: Uhh, guys. My sensors indicate that Morcubus is outside. Delta: We have sensors!? Cool. Huh? Delta leans down. Delta: Command: tp 8.425 and 12.54 Josh: Huh? Delta: Grab on! Everyone grabs onto Delta, and teleports. Morcubus bursts into where the sims were a second ago, with two MorcuBot bodyguards. Morcubus: Where did they go? You are sure that they were in here, right? One of the MorcuBots shrugs, and the other slaps it. Morcubus: You dummies! Inside of a dark cave... Delta: How did I do that? Omega: How did you do that? Ai: Wait, where are we? Jimmy: The question of a lifetime. Leaf and Blanky activate their guitars, and play some notes, shooting a laser into the sky, and lights up the area they are in, revealing that they are in a cave. Zain: Another cave? Hopefully no one is claustrophobic. Josh: Delta, Omega. Have you figured out any of your advanced abilities yet? Delta: Aside from learning that I can teleport people, I'm still grasping the concept that I'm an AI unit. Omega: I have figured out my sensors, but I don't understand any of my other functions. Amanda J. (distant): Hey guys, come over here! Amanda J. and Tara are looking at a cave wall, everyone gathers around them. Tara: Look at this! Leaf and Blanky, could we get some light, please? Leaf and Blanky play more notes, lighting up the area more, revealing that the wall is filled with cave paintings of a girl. Sky: Hey, that kind of looks like... Delta: Yeah Sky, you're right, it does look like you. Sky: Wha!? How did you know what I was going to say? Delta: I heard you say 'Hey, that kind of looks like me..'. Am I just hearing things? Josh: It may have been a coincidence. Omega: Uh-oh. I sense that we are not alone. Delta: I sense it too. Wait, could that be... Omega: It must be... Omega and Delta look at each other. Katrina (distant): Umm, hello. Can I help you? Delta: Sigma.